This proposal seeks partial support for a Gordon Research Conference on Mechanisms of Membrane Transport Proteins, to he held July 3-7, 1989. The conference will focus on current developments in the study of proteins involved in the catalyzed movements of solutes across cell membranes: active-transport pumps, secondary co-transporters, and ion channels.